Kina Katachi
Kina Katachi (キナかたち) 'Background' When Kina was young, her older brother, Taiko, took her away from the Light Village, knowing her sister's plan to take her sister's power. After running into a man they found out was Orochimaru, they went to him. Taiko believed it was the only way to keep her safe, but then Kina left, finding out about Orochimaru's plan to take her body. She hate's her brother because she found out by eavesdropping on Orochimaru telling Taiko of his plan. She went back to her home, not knowing her sister's plan. A couple years later, her twins older siblings, Yuma and Toshiro, attacked her village. Yuma ordered for Toshiro and all the people following her to kill anyone who didn't bow down. During this, Kina hid in an old church. When he guardian, Krino Jikoku, came to find her, he ordered her to run, leaving him to the mercy of her brother, Toshiro. After that, she traveled around the country. Some of these villages include the Mine Village, Mist Village, Sound Village, and now the Leaf Village. Personality As Sasuke calls her, she's a female version of Naruto. Well, in most parts she is. She's friendly, caring, fun-loving, loud, and it's like she can draw people to her. She'll protect anyone unless they give her a reason not to, the same going for trusting them. The thing only Sasuke notices is that the more friend's she gets, the more pain shows in her eyes. Later he finds out that's because she hates making friends because they usually die protecting her. Kina hates causing pain, but sometimes she has to hurt people. If she has a choice, she'd never hurt anyone. Abilities Like everyone in the Katachi clan, she can use the powerful forms jutsus. These allow her to create different forms that strengthen her in different things. The lighting jutsu increases her speed and taijutsu. Her earth jutsu increases her defense but slows her down. Her fire jutsu, though she doesn't know why, makes her genjutsu stronger. The water jutsu allows her to breath underwater and swim quicker. Her wind jutsu allows her to control the air around her, giving her the ability to actually walk on air. Her light and darkness jutsu are litterally split personalities she has. She also has the shadow jutsu, which is all the strengths of the other jutsus. Basics Birthdate: October 31 Age: 14-16 Family:Korina Katachi - mother- deceased Narino Katachi - father- deceased Taiko Katachi- brother- older brother Toshiro Katachi - brother - 19 - Yuma’s twin Yuma Katachi- sister - 19 - Toshiro’s Twin Height: since I don't know how tall Sasuke is, she's just an inch shorter than him. Weight: 114 Blood type: O Konoha Life She goes to Konoha to join team 7 because they need a third member for the Chunin exams since Sakura has to stay. (A/N In this story, Sasuke's stopped from going with Orochimaru) She joins Sasuke and Naruto, befriending them quickly. Unbeknowest to Sasuke until he reads the scrolls, when Kina was younger, the Uchiha's kidnapped Kina. There was about to be war between the Uchihas and Katachis, so Itachi, Shisui, and Krino rescued the her. That was her first time to ever go to Konoha. Category:DRAFT